De vuelta
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Arthur a vuelto a la vida, una vida sin reponsabilidades de ser un rey en donde todo es nuevo para él, todo excepto Merlin, para su suerte el mago es una constante en su vida. ArthurxMerlin [Continuación en De vuelta 2]


**Tenía siglos queriendo escribir algo de Merlin, pero nunca me había animado. Tenía bastante con ganas de escribir esta idea y hoy se empeñó a no querer salir de mi cabeza, así que me puse a escribirla. Lejos de sentirme tranquila ahora siento la necesidad de escribir una continuación, de momento quedará como un sólo capítulo.**

 **Merlin pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, escribo esto sin fines de lucro y para sacarme la espinita de lo que podría haber sido del futuro de estos dos.**

 **No es un slash, más bien un pre-slash...**

Arthur se sentía empapado, y demasiado cansado para abrir los ojos.

−¿Arthur? –la voz de Merlin, sonaba como si no creyera que era él ¿cuándo había pasado sin verlo? Estaba seguro que no más de una hora, pero sentía que lo extrañara como sí no lo hubiera visto en siglos− Arthur –cuando el llamado se repitió con más seguridad se atrevió a abrir sus ojos.

Hincado a su lado estaba Merlin, no había duda que era su amigo, pero lo encontraba algo distinto, quizá mayor y su cabello sin duda estaba un poco más largo, además su ropa se veía extraña, levantó su mano, tocando su mejilla para asegurarse que era una barba de un par de días lo que veía en sus mejillas, sintió su mejilla cálida, posiblemente era su mano la que estaba helada, ¿por qué Merlin se veía tan distinto?

Cuando vio los ojos de su amigo inundarse de lágrimas fue que se atrevió a levantarse, su cuerpo dolía, se sentía pesado y definitivamente estaba empapado, pero aun así abrazó a Merlin tratando de detener su llanto. Sintió como su amigo correspondió el abrazo a pesar de que estaba mojándolo y como su llanto se volvieron sollozos. Fue entonces que Arthur recordó que había muerto, recordaba claramente que en esa ocasión el pelinegro lo había abrazado a él.

−Merlin ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –se atrevió a preguntar cuando su amigo dejó de llorar.

−Siglos…

−Todos… ¿están muertos?

−Sí…tu reino ya no existe, pero la mayoría fue capaz de ser feliz.

Para sorpresa del rey de Camelot sintió alivio, no había un reino, no tenía obligación de cuidar a sus súbditos, de dar un heredero, de sacrificarse por los demás, de amar a su esposa cuando lo que realmente quería era…

Suspiró, Merlin estaba ahí, incluso estaba en sus brazos en ese momento, no podía pedirle a la vida nada más, bueno, quizá un cambio de ropa seco y algo caliente para beber…

Arthur abrió los ojos con pereza, encontrando frente a él la espalda desnuda de Merlin, su joven sirviente ya no era el chico flacucho que recordaba, pero seguía siendo delgado en comparación con él, el cabello negro se encontraba más largo, con curiosidad acercó su mano tomando un mechón entre sus dedos, teniendo cuidado de no despertar al mago. Escuchaba el ruido del ventilador y los autos en el exterior, no negaba que toda esa tecnología (como Merlin la había nombrado) lo había sorprendido en un inicio, pero al pasar de las semanas se había acostumbrado a ella y dejado de causar novedad.

A lo que no había logrado acostumbrarse era a dormir en el sofá, el cual era incluso tan cómodo como su cama del pasado, Merlin era su sirviente, por lo tanto se sentía en la obligación de tener su cama, aunque eso significara meterse a la medianoche cuando el pelinegro ya se encontraba durmiendo, después de dos semanas el (sorprendentemente aún) joven mago se había terminado rindiendo y dejado que Arthur durmiera en su cama sí le placía. El rey deseaba escuchar que alguien se atreviera a culparlo, la cama de Merlin era enorme, posiblemente el mayor lujo de su casa, dormir en ella era como dormir en las nubes, cuando vivía en el castillo nunca le había costado tanto levantarse en las mañanas; esa última semana el calor en Londres (que era el nombre de la ciudad en la que vivían, según Merlin) alcanzaba límites sorprendentes, pocas veces Arthur había pasado tanta calor en su vida, por lo que sus quejas habían orillado a mago a comprar un ventilador, a pesar de su precaria economía.

−Haz tenido una muy larga vida –lo que aún no quedaba muy claro para el rubio, pero no se sentía con ganas de preguntar−, ¿cómo es que no tienes dinero?

−Lo tuve, pero me di cuenta que realmente no necesito tanto –Merlin había mirado la taza de té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Arthur aún sabía cuando le ocultaban algo, pero no estaba seguro sí quería saber que era, por lo tanto lo dejó pasar.

Habían cosas que le constaba entender con su regreso, por ejemplo, enterarse de qué tanto tiempo pasó, que todos los objetos que se movían por su cuenta y la electricidad no era magia (como había creído en un principio), el aceptar las cosas distintas (y mejores) que sucedían en comparación con su época y que no sabía hasta comparar con la época actual, como lo incómoda que era la ropa en su tiempo, o lo mal que olía en aquel entonces.

Sin embargo, esos cambios palidecían en comparación con Merlin, seguía siendo joven, a pesar de que se veía algo mayor a como lo recordaba, pero sus llamativos ojos azules se veía mayores, ahora era constante esa sabiduría que de vez en cuando se hacía presente en su juventud, además esa sonrisa tonta raramente se veía en su rostro, su criado se había vuelto melancólico con el pasar del tiempo, Arthur se preocupaba de que tanto podía preguntar, ¿tendría derecho a saber qué cosas había visto con el pasar del tiempo?

El mago se movió, acostándose boca arriba, pero seguía durmiendo, permitiéndole a ver a Arthur su perfil. El rubio sonrió, le gustaba esa época, le gustaba la cómoda y enorme cama del mago, incluso le gustaba el ruido sí era en su compañía, cerró los ojos, aún era temprano y él no tenía ninguna obligación por la cual preocuparse…

 **Prácticamente son dos drabbles, espero que no haya tenido muchos errores que lo hice en un ratillo y me dio flojera revisarlo a detalle. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, un saludo y besos de mi parte, gracias por leer**


End file.
